L'Orgueil du Serpentard
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: L'Orgueil est le plus grand des pêchés. Il est insupportable et cause bien des malheurs. Hermione le sait. La fierté de Severus l'a touché et elle-même a été blessée dans son orgueil. Pourra-t'il réparer ce mal ?


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^**_

_**Voici un petit OS sur le couple Severus/Hermione qui je l'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques, positives ou négatives. Je sais que Severus ne ressemble pas beaucoup à ce qu'il est mais une histoire heureuse suppose forcément un Severus Rogue différent, je pense. **_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. Tout sauf la brioche. ^^ **_

_**Rating : K+ **_

* * *

**L'orgueil du Serpentard **

L'orgueil des Gryffondors était légendaire mais celui des Serpentards n'était pas moins connu.

Severus Rogue, de mauvaise foi, n'admettait pas cette maxime. Il rejetait la faute, SA faute sur la pauvre Hermione Granger.

En effet, ces deux-là s'étaient disputés. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois, mais cela pouvait fort bien être la dernière étant donné que la jeune femme de maintenant 25 ans était partie sans laisser le montre indice quand à sa destination.

Cela faisait peu de temps que Severus, toujours professeur à Poudlard, et Hermione, employée modèle du Ministère de la Magie, étaient ensemble. Quelques mois plus tôt tout au plus. Il était alors normal que ce genre de disputes arrivent fréquemment. Avec le temps et beaucoup de patience, ces deux-là réussiraient à s'apprivoiser.

En réalité, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps déjà. Hermione avait eu besoin de son aide pour étudier des créatures maléfiques et après bien des cris et des larmes, Severus avait accepter de collaborer. De fil en aiguille, ils sont passés de relations à connaissances, puis de connaissances à amis, et après quelques années, d'amis à amants. Severus soupira en se disant qu'avant ce dernier stade, ses relations avec Hermione étaient plus simples. Mais alors, ils n'avaient pas ces « problèmes de couples », de jalousie et de quiproquos.

Hermione reprochait à Severus son manque d'implication dans leur relation, sa froideur dans ses gestes, ses airs indifférents et jaloux à la fois, presque possessifs dès que le moindre être du sexe opposé l'approchait. Bien sûr, lui avait-elle dit, elle comprenait qu'il ne fasse pas dans le sentimentalisme. Si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais été attirée par lui. Elle lui demandait seulement un minimum d'effort …

Alors pour lui démontrer combien elle avait tord, Severus lui fit voir quel aurait été son comportement s'il n'avait pas été un tant soit peu attaché à sa personne, si enquiquinante mais tellement adorable. Il était devenu glacial, totalement indisponible, extrême, sarcastique, presque méchant et complètement indifférent. Alors ? N'était-il pas mieux avant ? Severus s'était dit qu'il jouerait à ce petit jeu quelques petites vingt-quatre heures et qu'il récolterait après cela des excuses bien méritées.

Mais voilà, Severus venait de rentrer dans ses appartements et Hermione n'était pas là. Toutes ses affaires, mêmes les moins importantes pour elle, avait disparu. Severus n'eût pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre le pourquoi de cette fuite. Quelle susceptibilité ! Quelle lâcheté ! C'était bien digne de la maison Gryffondor ! Agir sans penser tout en se croyant courageux et fier ! Severus décida simplement d'attendre que sa dulcinée revienne. Elle finirait bien par revenir quand même !

Plus les jours passaient, plus cette pensée s'effritait et le maître de potions, aussi incroyable semble-t-il commença à se remettre en question. Il faut dire que la jeune femme, sa présence, ses traits d'esprits et de caractère commençaient à lui manquer. Sans parler de son corps aussi chaud et doux que la brioche. Severus se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle pour d'abord calmer les ardeurs de son estomac.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione reçut la visite d'un hibou de l'école. Celui-ci tenait une lettre dans le bec qu'il lui donna docilement. Dans cette lettre, se trouvait un simple morceau de papier, sur ce papier, juste deux mots : « Pardonne-moi ». Hermione ne pouvait douter de l'identité de son si mystérieux expéditeur. Elle sourit en voyant les quelques miettes de brioche restées collées sur la feuille de papier. Severus était ordonné et presque perfectionniste, mais toutes ses manières s'envolaient dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui pouvait éveiller sa gourmandise. Hermione était impressionnée par ses mots si simples. D'après ses souvenirs, Severus Rogue ne s'était jamais abaissé à s'excuser, quelque soit sa faute, quelque soit sa victime. Ces deux mots voulaient tout dire et elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus ni rien de mieux. C'est pourquoi elle prit le parti de donner une autre chance à Severus.

C'est donc dans cette optique qu'Hermione arriva à Poudlard. Après avoir salué Hagrid en passant, elle se dirigea vers les cachots, resserrant son manteau et son écharpe : le soleil du printemps était encore jeune et n'atteignait pas les cachots. Elle frappa à la porte de Severus qui lui ouvrit immédiatement, comme s'il était caché juste derrière. Son regard brilla un instant avant de redevenir noir et froid. Mais il ne put empêcher son visage de devenir légèrement rose. Hermione, tout en souriant s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille que ses excuses étaient acceptées mais qu'il devait encore lui prouver sa bonne foi. Severus sourit légèrement à son tour avant de l'embrasser, puis de refermer la porte, lui promettant une fin d'après-midi délicieuse.


End file.
